Chronology of Callahan's
Timeline of the Callahan's Universe. Real World events are listed in bold. Certain assumptions have been made, and hard dates are fairly hard to come by. Most notably is that the short stories all occurred in the order they appear in the books. * c. 36 BC - The Krundai are already on Earth, and begin guiding it's development.Unnatural Causes * March 15, 44 BC - Death of Julius Caesar - The Krundai cause the assassination of Julius Caesar to slow Rome's development. * c.5 BC - c.67 AD - Lifetime of Saul of Tarsus - Raksha claims he was a disguised Krundai. * 1100's - Broodseven-Sub-Two Raksha is born on Earth. Unnatural Causes - Raksha states he's "well over" 800 years old. * 1420 – 1498 - Lifetime of Tomas de Torquemada - Raksha claims he was a disguised Krundai. * c. 1674 - The Krundai on Earth are ordered to "up production" in anticipation of a food shortage. * October 25, 1741 - Rachel is born. A Voice is Heart in Ramah... * ???? - Rachel's first husband and six children die in a house fire. * ???? - Rachel's second husband goes mad and kills himself and their 5 children. * September 6 – September 11, 1814 - Battle of Lake Champlain - Rachel's third husband and two children die. * 1847 – 1931 - Lifetime of Thomas Edison - Raksha claims he was a disguised Krundai. * ???? - Rachel is a whore in Nantucket and bears three children * 1861-1865 - American Civil War - Three of Rachel's children die during the war. * 1874 - The Krundai receive the final command to push the human race to slaughter itself. * 1879 – 1968 - Lifetime of Otto Hahn - Raksha claims he was a disguised Krundai. * 1939 - Jake Stonebender is born. A Voice is Heart in Ramah... - Jake states he was 35 years old when Rachel tells her story. * 1939 - Paul MacDonald is born. Two Heads Are Better Than One * 1942 - Paul MacDonald's parents divorce and he marries Jim MacDonald's mother. * 1944 - Paul MacDonald develops the telepathic ability to instantly echo what others are saying. Two Heads Are Better Than One - Jim states that Paul's only telepathic manifestation from age 5 to 15 is Instant Echo. * 1945 - Death of Adolf Hitler - Raksha begins to form opinions on the treatment of humanity. Unnatural Causes - Date is assumed to be after Raksha's stint as Adolf Hitler, rounded to 30 years. * 1947 - Mike Callahan physically ejects Big Beef McCaffrey without opening the door first. Described in The Guy with the Eyes * 1949 - Jim MacDonald is born. * 1949 - Tommy Janssen is born. Two Heads Are Better Than One - Jake observes that Tommy is approximately the same age as Paul, twenty-five. * 1952 - Long-Drink streaks a town hall while in college''Fivesight'' * 1952 - Isadora Brickhill (later known as Bobbi Joy) is born in a gypsy cab.The Law of Conservation of Pain * 1954 - Researches from Duke examine Paul MacDonald and claim he isn't telepathic. * 1954 - Paul MacDonald graduates from high school at 15. He begins to exhibit stronger telepathy in the form of "flashes." * 1959 - Paul MacDonald flashes a girl he had been falling for, the resulting trauma caused him to beat himself in the head with a rock. He returns home and Jim MacDonald flashes Paul. * 1959 - Raksha beings to wonder if he could confide in a human about the treatment of the Krundai. * 1960 - Paul MacDonald murders his step-mother and is committed to an asylum. * February 1963 - Tom Hauptmann and his wife leave for Palasa. They are imprisoned soon after their arrival.The Time-Traveler * 1964 - Joe Maser is single. * 1966 - Isadora Brickhill has already become an experienced prostitute at the age of 14. * 1966 - Tom Hauptmann loses his faith in God. The Time-Traveler - Tom states that for the first three years he prayed to God, and the next three years his wife prayed for his faith to return. * 1968 - A man in a pork-pit hat stumps Callahan when he orders a Mother Superior. * 1969 - "The Farm" is started in Tennessee.The Wonderful Conspiracy * 1969 - Jim MacDonald flashes an entire party in college. He returns home and tells his father about the ability, and the truth about his mother's death causing his father to drop dead in the bathroom. * 1969 - Raksha begins searching for humans to confide in and seek absolution from. * ???? - Jim MacDonald takes a job as a fire lookout. * 1972 - Mary, Tom Hauptmann's wife, dies in prison. The Time-Traveler - Mary dies 9 years after being imprisoned * 1973 - Tom Hauptmann is freed from prison. The Time-Traveler - Tom spent 10 years in prison. * 1974 - The Guy with the Eyes takes place. Mickey Finn tells his story and is helped by the patrons at Callahan's to prevent the signalling of The Beast. The Guy with the Eyes * 1974 - Tom Hauptmann arrives at Callahan's and tells his story The Time-Traveler - Tom states it has been two years since Mary died. * 1974 - Mike Callahan claims to be "pushing 50." * ???? - Jim MacDonald loses his job as a fire lookout after flashing a dying firefighter during a forest fire. * 1974 - Two Heads Are Better Than One takes place. Jim MacDonald arrives at Callahan's, tells his story, and the Callahan's gang gets telepathic for the first time to help him contact Paul. Two Heads Are Better Than One between The Time-Traveler and The Law of Conservation of Pain All dates in Jim McDonald's past are set with the assumption that he is 25 at the time, in accordance with Jake's estimate of his age. * 1974 - Rachel's last husband is killed by a mugger. * 1974 - Isadora Brickhill already known as Bobbi Joy * April 1974 - The Law of Conservation of Pain takes place. The Meddler arrives at Callahan's. * April 1974 (Erased Timeline) - A patrolman named Duffy strikes Bobbi Joy during a prostitute bust leaving her with a disfiguring scar on her face. * April 1974 (Erased Timeline) - The Meddler succeeds in killing Duffy before he injures Bobbi Joy and returns to 1995. * April 1974 - The Meddler prevents Bobbi Joy from being injured and presumably returns to 1995. * 1974 - Just Dessert takes place. A practical joker is taught a lesson by Doc Webster. * 1974 - A Voice is Heard in Ramah A Voice is Heart in Ramah... - When Rachel states her birth Callahan remarks she's 232 years old, placing a hard limit on her arrival between Oct 25 1973 - Oct 24 1974. As The Time-Traveler takes place before A Voice is Heard in Ramah and Tom Hauptmann arrived in 1974, her arrival couldn't have been in 1973. ** 1974 - Rachel arrives at Callahan's ** 1974 - Tommy Janssen gets married in front of the fire place. ** 1974 - Callahan's Place catches fire. ** 1974 - Tom Flannery dies. ** 1974 - Rachel tells her story A Voice is Heart in Ramah... - "It was nearly four months before Rachel finally opened up" * October 31, 1974 - Unnatural Causes takes place. * December 31, 1974 - The Wonderful Conspiracy takes place. The Wonderful Conspiracy - Jakes sums up the events of the "past year." * 1975 (Erased Timeline) - The Meddler, at the time a producer, receives a tape of Bobbi Joy's "The Suicide Song" and begins her careers as a recording artist. * 1977 - Callahan's Crosstime Saloon is published. * 1981 - Time Travelers Strictly Cash is published. * 1986 - Callahan's Secret is published. * 1988 - Callahan and Company is published. Note: See Inconsistencies about dates after this point. * 1988 (Fall) - The closing of Mary's Place. * 1989 - Callahan's Lady is published. * August 8, 1989 - Shuttle Columbia STS-28 is launched. * 1992 - Lady Slings the Booze is published. * 1993 - The Callahan Touch is published. * 1995 (Erased Timeline) - The Meddler, wishing to prevent Bobbi Joy from receiving a disfiguring scar, steals his brother's recently-invented time machine and travels back to April 1974. * 1995 (Erased Timeline) - After The Meddler returns to 1995 his brother, Henry, travels back to 1974 to prevent The Meddler from changing time. * 1995 - The Meddler and Henry send the time-travel belt back to April 1974 with a note and holographic sphere showing Bobbi Joy's new, happier, singing. The Law of Conservation of Pain - It's assumed that they returned to their native time frame and sent the belt back from there. * 1996 - Callahan's Legacy is published. * 1997 - The Callahan Chronicals is published. * 1997 - Callahan's Crosstime Saloon (video game) is released. * 2000 - Callahan's Key is published. * 2003 - Callahan's Con is published. * ???? - Al Phee's native time. Safe to assume the TimeCops could exert authority over Al Phee because he was from their relative past * ???? - The TimeCop agency operates. Josie Bauer's time-travel method is less advanced than the Callahan's * ???? - Mike Callahan's native time. References Category:Lists